The present invention relates to a spot-size transformer and a method of producing the same, more particularly, to a low-loss spot-size transformer and a method of producing the same. Further, the present invention relates to a waveguide-embedded optical circuit using the spot-size transformer, and particularly to a waveguide-embedded optical circuit that has low loss and can be fabricated at low cost.